


Measuring Up

by stateofintegrity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/pseuds/stateofintegrity
Summary: Follows the episode "Bottom's up." Klinger isn't always careful in his schemes - but sometimes it's worth it.
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Measuring Up

He tells himself that he’s dared wilder things… though, perhaps, not  _ bigger  _ ones, and fights the heat out of his cheeks to approach this man, this _ specimen _ , this officer he has fought to make his friend and, odds longer than those he’s put on the section eight he still hasn’t gotten,  _ succeeded _ in winning. 

“Was pretty proud of you back there the other day, Major, sir.” 

“Oh?” Charles is very alert at the use of ‘sir,’ after his official rank; his friend only observes heightened formality when in in distress or overly emotional about something. 

“That prank stuff with the Captains. You did real good.”

His shoulders and chin lift in that funny little way Max has come to cherish; he grins. Charles hasn’t, in his opinion, been praised enough. The others think him arrogant, but if he was, truly, then this little dance, from the shoulders up, would never occur. 

Of course, the next piece of praise he has to lay at the man’s feet might not go over so well, but he’s come here to brave just this. The words - the knowledge - have been sparkling through him and he isn’t made to just leave well enough alone (not even if he probably should). 

“Thank you, Max.” 

“Don’t thank me yet, sir. I, uh, I got one more thing to, uh, lay on you.”

Charles lifts a pale eyebrow, but, serious as he appears, he only feels amused. At least he will soon know what this “sir,” nonsense is about. 

“There’s something else I found out that you should be proud of,”  _ baby _ . 

“Oh?” 

“When I was, uh, on my knees. Uh, helping you.” 

This is becoming interesting. “Yes?” 

Klinger’s eyes dance, becoming huge and insistent. “I’m not gonna say it straight out, sir, ‘cause if you break my nose it’ll make work for one of the Captains. Maybe both, as much nose as I got. Lemme just say this - you ever wanna give me a present, you just press that big, beautiful thing you should be real proud of right up against me, huh?” 

So, “sir” works in moments of nervous abashment, it seems... and… and … he realizes what Maxwell has just complimented him for he thinks that “Max” and “minx” surely do sound a lot alike. 

“The army would not approve such a gift.”

“Got ya covered.” He removes the back from an earring and drops it onto a cot -  _ Charles’  _ cot. “Lost an earring. Oops.”

“I am to understand that you, ah, need help finding it, my pretty one?” 

“Please?” 

It is the prettiest please that’s ever hit his ears. The Major should say that he is promising nothing, granting nothing - but he knows Maxwell. He just wants the gift, just can’t resist the dare - and the sound he makes into the hollow of his neck is hot honey and melted licorice. Charles counts the seconds in his head. Max freed him from the prank with the glue and he just engaged in some pretty daring praise. Charles respects daring.  _ One hundred sixty three, sixty four…  _ when he hits one hundred and eighty, he rises and feels  _ very  _ flattered when Max  _ slides _ onto his back, chest heaving, eyes clamped shut. 

“... thank you…” It is the tiniest whisper. 

When he stands to leave, he’s still shaky and the happy gratitude in his face is humbling. Charles knows he’s going to hold onto what he’s been given, knows he’ll bargain for more if he thinks he can - but not for a long time, not until he’s wrung all the sweetness from this tiny (and not so tiny, after all) victory. 

Charles lets him get most of the way out the door before he says, “You have much to be, ah, proud of, too, Maxwell.”

The Corporal sways on his heels, flashes a smile over his shoulder, and walks out looking like someone pinned a medal on him. 

Charles walks back to his cot and feels around for a moment. When he lifts up a castoff earring, he’s grinning for all he’s worth. Max is going to want it back. Charles very much wants to give it to him.

End! 


End file.
